User blog:Captain Warrior/Sunburn - The CW and A6 Show. Episode 9
E N J O Y Plot CW and A6 go to the beach, and suddenly, CW gets sunburn all over him. Cast CW as himself A6 as himself Phil as the dog Killer as the cop Joe as the kid Nikki as Joe's Mom Loygan, L4S, and MSV as strangers Dragon as the worker Script A6: CW, do you want to go the beach? CW: Now? A6: No, tomorrow, yes now. CW: Why? A6: Because it's a sunny day out, and it's the perfect time to go to the beach. CW: *sighs* Fine. A6: Alright, I'll be right back, then we'll go. CW: Okay. (A6 goes upstairs and puts on sunscreen) (A6 goes back downstairs) A6: Alright, let's go. CW: You be good, Phil. Phil: Woof woof. (CW and A6 go in the car and head to the beach) (CW and A6 arrive at the beach) CW: Aww yeah, let's get this party started! (CW goes in the water, and A6 brings a beach chair and sits on it to relax) A6: Ah, this is the life. (setting changes to CW in the water) CW: WOO HOO! (big water wave pushes CW under the water, and he didn't hold his breath) (CW gets back on the water) CW: *coughs out water* Jesus Christ, that burned my nose. And weird, my skin feels kinda burned. Hmm, nah, it's just my imagination. (CW goes back under the water but holding his breath this time) (setting changes to A6 on his beach chair) A6: Well, I'm tired now. And I don't want to sleep outside. (A6 shouts for CW) A6: CW! CW: What? A6: Time to go. I want to go home now. CW: Aww, okay, I'm coming. (CW goes to A6, and A6 notices something on CW) A6: HOLY FUCK! What the Hell happened to you? CW: What are you talking about? A6: You got sunburn all over you! CW: Huh? *looks at his hands* Oh, dammit! A6: Exactly. (setting changes with CW and A6 in the car driving) CW: I guess I forgot to put sunscreen on. A6: Well, no shit. How else could it have happened? CW: *sighs* I don't know. (setting changes back at home) CW: I really should take Phil out for a walk, but I don't want people to make fun of my sunburn if they see me. A6: Do it, nobody is going to laugh at you, just trust me. Plus, it's getting really cloudy right now. So now's the perfect time to take Phil out for a walk. CW: *sighs* Fine. Let's go, Phil. Phil: Woof woof. (CW and Phil head out) (Officer Killer walks by) Killer: *burst out laughing* CW: Are you fucking kidding me? Killer: Look, I know I'm a cop, but your sunburn is hilarious! *laughs again* CW: Ugh. (CW and Phil walk away from Killer) (Nikki and Joe walk by) Nikki and Joe: *burst out laughing* CW: For real? Ugh. (CW and Phil walk away from Nikki and Joe) (3 strangers named Loygan, L4S, and MSV walk by) Loygan, L4S, and MSV: *burst out laughing* Loygan: That is the most hilarious thing I've ever seen in my life. L4S: I know right? MSV: Indeed. CW: That's it, we're going back home, Phil. Phil: Woof woof. (CW and Phil head back home) A6: So, how was the walk? CW: Horrible. Everyone was laughing at me from my goddamn sunburn. How do you get rid of sunburns? A6: You have to use Aloe, but we don't have any of that. CW: Aww. A6: But, I'll go to the store and buy Aloe, if you want. CW: Yes please. A6: Okay, be right back. CW: Ok. (A6 goes to the store and buys an Aloe, and asks a worker named Dragon how much it costs) A6: How much does this Aloe cost? Dragon: $7.99. A6: Okay. (A6 pays $7.99 to Dragon) Dragon: Have a nice day. A6: You too. (A6 heads back home and gives CW the Aloe) A6: Here you go, CW. *hands the Aloe to CW* CW: Aw yes, thank you so much. *takes the Aloe* A6: Ah, don't mention it. (CW goes upstairs and puts the Aloe on) (CW goes back downstairs) CW: I learned a lesson from all of this. A6: And what would that be? CW: To always put sunscreen on before you go to the beach. Category:Blog posts